Tres nuevas palabras
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Otro día normal hasta que Feliciano aprende tres nuevas palabras con Francia-niichan "pero ahora sí formarás parte de Francia"


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aqui se precentan no me pertenecen sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (si fuera mio Alemania ya le habría propuesto matrimonio a Italia Veneciano)

**Advertencias: **mucha, mucha estupidez y basada en un hecho real (del anime)

HOOLAA!

Bueno, acá les traigo mi primer fic de Hetalia y el primero con "humor"...

Inner: así que pensamos que es un asco...

Kary: oye!, bueno, ejem... la verdad es que no me quedó muy bien; pero de todos modos espero sus comentarios.

Inner: ya saben, diciendome si estuvo bien, regular, o que definitivamente me tengo que retirar de este tipo de fics

Kary: espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

**Tres nuevas palabras**

-¡Francia-niichan!- gritó el castaño entrando a la casa del nombrado, quien cerró la puerta justo después de que éste entró.

-¡Viniste a visitarme!, ¡Otra vez!- dijo alegremente y se acercó a abrazar "amorosamente" a Feliciano.

-¿Cómo has estado? Ve~

-Muy bien, muy bien… deberías formar parte de Francia…

-Ve~ ¿Dijiste algo Francia-niichan?

-¡Qué te voy a leer un libro que nunca te he leído!- ojos pervertidos…

-Ve~, la otra vez me ibas a leer un libro y terminaste…

-¡De acuerdo!, si, pero esta vez será diferente… ahora sí formarás parte de Francia…

-¿Qué?, ve~

-Que aquí está el libro- dijo sacando un ejemplar delgado y rojo (¿Cómo lo sacó tan rápido?)- siéntate aquí- acomodó a Feliciano enfrente de él y abrió el libro.

-Ve~, ve~, ve~, ¿Qué significa esto Francia-niichan?- preguntó señalando tres palabras juntas- dice: "hacer el amor"

-Jijiji…- ahora sonrisa pervertida- ajm… es algo que haces con alguien a quien quieres mucho… puede ser que lo conozcas de mucho tiempo, que sientas gran aprecio por él… que le digas niichan… no lo sé.

-¿Con alguien a quien quieras mucho?- el rubio asintió- Ve~ ¿Y si quieres hacerlo con dos personas?- al francés se le salió un hilillo de sangre por la nariz pero intentó contestar.

-También se puede querido Italia, pero quizás para tu primera vez sólo debería ser uno…- el castaño se quedó pensando un momento con los ojos cerrados (¿Qué podía de otra forma?)

-¡Ve~!, ¡Ya sé con quién!

-¡Fabuloso!, y… si puedo preguntar… ¿Es cierto rubio, alto y de ojos azules?

-¡Así es Francia-niichan!, Ve~, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Llevo años en ese arte, y ¿Lo piensas hacer ahora?- le dijo acomodándose en el sillón… en pose seductora.

-¡Sí!, Ve~- miró por la ventana y sonrió- ¡Doitsu!, ¡Doitsu!, Ve~- gritó saliendo por la puerta y corriendo hacia el otro rubio que quien sabe cuando había llegado; dejando (con ganas) al francés.

-Hola Italia- le saludó el alemán a Veneciano.

-Ve~, Doitsu, ¡Vamos a hacer el amor!- ya se imaginarán la reacción de rubio… si no se la imaginan, fue algo parecido a un semáforo (sólo que en distintos colores), primero pasó al azul claro, luego al amarillo, después al blanco y finalmente al rojo oscuro.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Vamos a hacer el amor!- le gritó llamando la atención de muchas personas que por ahí pasaban.

-P-pero…- algo le decía que Veneciano no sabía el significado de esas palabras- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Ve~, Francia-niichan, por…

-¡FRANCIAAAA!- el grito hizo que se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca al francés, que inmediatamente fue a cerrar la puerta de su casa con una tranca- ¡Ahora verás!- caminó a la casa de Francis lentamente, haciendo sonar cada uno de sus pasos… peor que en una película de terror.

-¡Aléjate!, ¡Aaaa!- tomó el teléfono mientras escuchaba al alemán golpear su puerta para tirarla; rápido marcó un número… el primero que se le vino a la mente.

-_¿Si?_

-¡Inglaterra!, ¡Ayúdame!, ¡Voy a morir!

-_… ¿Qué?, a… ¿Sí?_

-¡Sí!, ¡Alemania me quiere matar!, ¡AAAAA!- gritó de nuevo al ver que la puerta ya iba a ceder.

-_Muy bien, en cuento entre dile estas palabras_- el francés se acercó más al teléfono para oír con cuidado- _¡Qué le doy las gracias!, ¡jaja!_

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Inglaterra!- pero éste ya había colgado- ¡Diablos!, esto siempre funciona cuando Italia llama a Alemania.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un rubio con ojos de zombi.

-Ya llegó Ludwig- dijo con tonito alegre… y escalofriante.

-¡AAAAAAA!

Lo demás ya se lo imaginarán: un rubio persiguiendo al otro por toda la casa intentando golpearlo, matarlo o por lo menos despeinarlo por cualquier medio posible.

Afuera Feliciano estaba inmóvil escuchando los gritos de terror dentro de la casa; se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dijo en voz alta.

-Ve~, me pregunto si Doitsu va a querer que lo hagamos…

FIN

* * *

Kary: y bien?, que les pareció?, ojalá que les haya gustado, porque me tomé mi tiempo

Inner: 20 minutos

Kary: tu de nuevo?, bueno, es cierto, y lo malo es que debería estar terminando mi otro fic, pero bueno...

Inner: nos vemos!

Kary: si, y la proxima vez que escriba un fic de Hetalia, será uno con sentido, algo de drama y un Alemania algo sadico jiji, nos vemos!


End file.
